Handheld mobile compute devices, such as smartphones, are increasingly used for personal and business use. In many instances, these mobile compute devices are used to perform tasks that were once performed using larger compute devices, such as desktop systems. To facilitate such use, manufacturers have made the sizes of touchscreens of the mobile compute devices larger. Unfortunately, the average size of a human thumb for both men and women does not span the height and sometimes the width of the touchscreen of most modern mobile compute devices. Accordingly, while the increased touchscreen size enables a modern mobile compute device to present larger graphical user interfaces for viewing and interacting with content, a user may experience hand strain as the user attempts to reach graphical user interface elements with the hand that is holding the mobile compute device.